


Он нам не нравится

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Wolfram_Rivera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfram_Rivera/pseuds/Wolfram_Rivera
Summary: Хакс убьёт всех, кто нервирует его Милли.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Он нам не нравится

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное начало Эп.8. генерал Хакс не пытается поговорить с Дэмероном, а отдает приказ открыть огонь, потому что Дэмерон не нравится его кошке.

Первой из распахнувшейся двери турболифта вышла толстая рыжая кошка и резво побежала по мостику с таким видом, словно всё здесь принадлежит ей, а присутствующие — рабы, которые обязаны выполнять её малейшие капризы.

Следом появился генерал Хакс, оглядел мостик.

— Вольно, — надменно бросил он. — Можете возвращаться к исполнению своих обязанностей.

Тем временем кошка запрыгнула на кресло командира, сосредоточенно подрала спинку когтями и зевнула во всю пасть, обнажив большие острые клыки.

— Милли зевает, — протянул Хакс таким сладким голосом, что у всех свело зубы. — Милли устала и будет отдыхать в кресле.

Кошка свернулась клубком в кресле. Генерал бросил на неё полный умиления взгляд и прошёлся по мостику, слушая доклады по текущей обстановке.

Развёртывание флота вокруг планеты, где окопались повстанцы, шло по плану. Ещё немного, и их логово будет полностью блокировано. Не уйдет никто, и с так называемым Сопротивлением будет покончено раз и навсегда.

Неожиданно один из связистов выпрямился в кресле:

— Сэр! Входящий сигнал на общей частоте! От некоего коммандера Дэмерона!

Хакс приподнял бровь и бросил:

— На громкую!

— Внимание! Говорит коммандер По Дэмерон, республиканский флот. У меня срочное сообщение для генерала Хакса, — раздался на весь мостик хрипловатый голос известного преступника.

Услышав этот голос, рыжая кошка подскочила на всех четырёх лапах, выгнулась дугой и утробно завыла.

— Что такое, Милли? Чем ты недовольна? — генерал подошёл к креслу, погладил рыжую питомицу.

Дэмерон что-то говорил, но из-за подвываний разъярённой кошки его не было слышно. Она яростно била себя хвостом по бокам и сверкала злыми глазищами. Если бы повстанческий пилот был во плоти на мостике — ему бы не поздоровилось.

— Милли, он тебе так не нравится? — ласково спросил Хакс, снова погладил кошку между прижатых ушей, почесал основание толстого хвоста. — Хорошо, Милли, мы от него сейчас избавимся.

С этими словами Хакс развернулся на каблуках, полы шинели эффектно взметнулись.

— Уничтожить этот одиночный истребитель, — процедил он холодным, надменным тоном и взял кошку на руки. В динамике надрывался голос Дэмерона, Хакс демонстративно изображал, что его уже не интересуют какие бы то ни было сообщения от флота Сопротивления.

— Целеуказание… цель определена… цель захвачена… сопровождение цели… — посыпались доклады с постов, и наконец раздалось долгожданное: — Огонь!

Башня орудий главного калибра словно задумалась на мгновение — а не мелкая ли для их мощи цель? — и плюнула всеми четырьмя стволами по крохотной точке. Одинокий истребитель испарился в одно мгновение.

— Цель уничтожена!

— Прекрасно, — Хакс даже не обернулся, он чесал кошку под подбородком и тёрся об неё носом. — Займёмся уничтожением остального повстанческого отребья. Они слишком часто стали нервировать мою сладенькую Милли.


End file.
